The tale of the ninja trio!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Tales of Haruno Sakura,Huuga Hinata,and Yamanaka Ino!l/S N/T


"Tenten,remind me am I letting you drag me here?"Neji Huuga asked his had "asked" them to come to her favorite said that her favorite singer was going to be there.

"Oh,because your promised you would!"Tenten said."How do I look in my kimono?"

" why are you getting all dressed up?It's not that formal."Neji said,looking at his own monkey suit.

"Oh come Neji!It might be fun!"Rock Lee was wearing a dark green monkey 's was was wearing a red,foral kimono.

"We're here!!"Tenten voice sounded excited.

Lee opened the door for his teammates,and they all went inside and sat at a table in the front row.

"And now,ladies and gentleman!"Kakashi said."Welcome!To the Kambri Club!"

"Hey look!It's Kakashi!"Tenten pointed was their teacher's,Gai's,lifetime rival.

"So what?"Neji asked,picking up a glass of water and started to drink it.

"Let me indroduce your entertainment for tonight!Let's give a big hand for…Haruno Sakura!Yamanaka Ino!!And….Huuga Hinata!!"Kakashi said.

Neji choked on his water when he heard Hinata's named called.

"WHAT?!"Neji only Tenten and Lee could hear him over the clapping crowd.

"Thank you,Kakashi!"Sakura Haruno said,taking the was wearing a black,strapless dress with gold,hoop shoes had black heels.

"Now,me and my friends will be singing Tatto!Written by Jordin Sparks!Please enjoy!"Sakura bowed,her long,pink hair over her clapping come on.

Hinata and Ino came onto middle was wearing a light blue sparkly dress with long blue matched her long,blonde hair in it's usual were black dress shoes with was wearing a light purple,strapless dress with matching heels and purple eyes long hair in dark blue pigtails,bangs covering her forehead.

The clapping stopped and the girl trio began to sing.

"**Hey... hey... hey... hey... Ohhh... Ohhh Ohhh."**Sakura said.

"**No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
Stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to...  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind."**They said together.

"**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo**  
**Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you."**Hinata said.

Lee was by their singing,but by Sakura!Her hair had glitter in it,and it sparkled in the was shocked that Hinata would dress like didn't like to expose just her here she was!in a strapless dress,wearing heels and makeup,and singing infront of a huge crowd!

"**I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not bout taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror,  
It didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind!"**They said in unison.

"**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you!"**Ino said.

"**If I live every moment,  
Won't change any moment,  
There's still a part of me in you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.  
Oooh...**"Sakura said,sitting on a piano that no one was playing.

"**I can't waste time so give a moment.  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you!!**"Hinata said,smiling big,looking beautiful,and waving her hands around while spinning around.

"**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
Needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you!!"**Ino said.

Tenten was just enjoying the song."It's beautiful,isn't it?"

"Yes,she is.I-I mean it is!"Lee said.

"Oh I heard that,Lee!Which one is it?!"Tenten asked.

"It better not be Hinata…"Neji said glaring at Lee.

"No 's not her."Lee said,looking back at the stage.

"**Just like a tattoo  
I'll Always have you..."**They finished together.

"Well?"Neji asked.

"It's the one with pink hair."Lee answered blushing.

"Sakura?!Oh she's my favorite!"Tenten said.

Sakura,Hinata,and Ino bowed their heads and flowers were thrown at waved good-bye and walked off stage.


End file.
